bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Dai
Dai is a Shaloxx swordsman who fights for Bandiaca. Biography Early Life Dai left Fenzor and learned swordsmanship on the Southern Continent, where he made a life for himself. At some point, he met a Toa of Earth named Agri, and saved him from his wounds, keeping him alive. He taught Agri swordsmanship and everything he knew about the sword, making Agri into a skilled warrior. He told Agri to figure out the name of his sword through battles, but Agri never learned it. At Dai's insistence, Agri left him at some point. Dai would later meet the witch, Bandiaca, and fight for her, but would somehow avoid falling to her Kanohi Zeyat, keeping his free will. ''The Dystopian Island Some time after arriving on Cyril Nui, Dai went to fight himself. He took a troop of Anaroids with him, to keep the enemy at bay, as well as [[Forte|"Forte"]] to deal with any stronger foes; namely Hoji. Dai began to duel Agri, who used his Blade Blaster sword. Rei tried to fight through to get to Dai, but didn't fight him. Agri took up the duel against him, fighting him long and hard while Rei dealt with the machines and Hoji fought ''"Forte". Eventually "Forte" fled, and Rei destroyed the machines. Dai and Agri finished their duel, with both of them taking pretty bad wounds from simultaneous attacks. The Shaloxx began to leave, but told Agri that they would finish their destined battle again as student and teacher another day. However, before he departed, Agri told him he finally knew the name of Dai's sword; Onyx Kardas. After having been forced to abandon his fight with Agri, he took his anger out on stone pillars. Hyak spoke to him about it, but didn't understand. He was later tasked with helping to bring in Cesare, as Bandiaca knew machines wouldn't be enough. He saved M'hou, and was almost killed by Cesare from an Ice blade, but Mirai showed himself and stopped the attack. He dueled both, but was outmatched, so started to bide time. He reached for a Rouze Card, bluffing about his ability, when he was paralyzed by Mirai's Electricity attack. As he was prodded on, he started to calculate his move. When he arrived in the throne room, Bandiaca was ready for him, ready to take him with her power. He had control over his legs, at least, due to his need to walk. He lashed out at both of his foes while he felt the Zeyat's power about to come for him, then kicked Bandiaca away to get himself away from them, as the warriors of the room came for him. He created a double with one of his cards as Bandiaca attempted to snare him after he had blasted the other enemies away. He and his double approached her two swordsmen guards, but his double was destroyed, forcing him to use a new combination to attack the three of them. He used his combination to defeat the swordsmen, then another to try to kill Bandiaca, but her magic shielded her and wounded him, forcing him down. As he lay there, with her staff at his throat, he refused to fall to her and used his Hemhem and its Power Scream ability to throw her back. As the two swordsmen approached, Forte entered the room, ready to fight Cesare after so much time. They dueled, hating to admit the other's skill level. Using his cards, he took Forte down and attempted to escape. Using his Float and Mach cards, he shot away from the room, towards the island, ready to join the Toa Cyril. The two swordsmen saw Seijuu be dispatched in pursuit. When Bandiaca launched her assault on the island, Dai was among the soldiers present. He and a large squad of Batsuroids ended up encountering Agri early into the battle. As they dueled, Dai was able to keep Agri on the defensive and get some wounds in. Agri managed an inventive attack, wounding Dai, but Dai switched his swordsmanship stance, telling Agri that he wouldn't win, and that in this duel of student and teacher, it was life or death. When Bandiaca arrived, she attacked, wounding both. She ordered Dai to restrain Agri so she could control him. Dai was repelled by Rei and Magis firing on him upon arrival, so he fled to regroup with the soldiers. When Bandiaca retreated, he and his survivors were also spirited away. ''Sea of Peril When Bandiaca chose to stop the Phantasmal Raiders attempts to claim the island, she sent Dai, Mirai, and two machines - Kaixa and Faiz - to deal with it, along with her Anaroids. She told them she would personally lead the attack and slay the Raiders herself. He soon encountered ''Forte after Mirai wouldn't finish their fight. He took it up, leading Forte away and facing him in a single duel. Their battle was swift. He took out Forte's sword arm in one move and told him a swordsman without his sword arm was useless. As he shouted out, Dai finished him by running him through the back. As they all fought, leader to leaders, and using all of their warriors in a very pitched battle, the Toa intervened. She warned the Raiders to be wary, and was told by Cesare that she was stronger than the Raiders, making her pleased at their annoyance. When the Toa got serious and ready to fight, she withdrew her forces for the time being. Abilities & Traits Dai is a respectful and skilled warrior, who actually doesn't wish to cause too much harm, but fights for unknown reasons. Unlike most Shaloxx, Dai believes deeply in honor, especially the honor of the swordsman and warrior. He only wishes to fight those who are like him, and attempts to fight only those with honor and swordsmanship, having a deep hate for anyone not using swords. Tools Dai wields a black sword called the Onyx Kardas. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character's name was inspired by the series Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Appearances *''The Dystopian Island'' *''Sea of Peril'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Shaloxx Category:Koji